The present invention relates to improvements in the cam systems for circular knitting machine.
The cam systems, as known in the prior art, provide a path for the needles, which has pronounced or severe curves. As a result of such severe curvatures in the needle path, substantially high speed cannot be applied to the plate and to the needle cylinder, since these break under such speeds.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement which avoids the preceding disadvantages and allows variation in the relationship between the cam systems and the speed.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement as described, which is simple in design and construction, and may be economically fabricated.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily serviced in operation, and has a substantially long operating life.